1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and accessories therefor, and more particularly, to a bracket adapted to be mounted to a guitar to increase the velocity of sound produced thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exist in the art various stringed instruments modified in size and/or via components, e.g., soundboards and electric pickups, for purposes of generating amplified sound. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a retro-mountable bracket for a guitar, the bracket includes an upper plate, a lower plate, and at least one cylinder securably mounted therebetween, wherein the bracket being adapted and configured to increase the velocity of sound produced by the guitar, as taught by the present application.
Accordingly, a need exists for a retro-mountable bracket for a guitar designed and configured to increase the velocity of sound produced by the guitar installed with said bracket, thereby enhancing and improving the tonal effects thereof. The development of the tone enhancement bracket fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,186;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,747;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,005;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,751;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,003;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,028;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,190;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,711;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,013;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,668;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,246 B1;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,972;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,193;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,350;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,573;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,336;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,362;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,397;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,872;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,176;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,168;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,565 B1;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,050;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,304 B1;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,245 B2;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,293 B1;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,797 B2;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,632 B2;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,400;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,435;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,293 B1;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,052;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,923;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,007;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,923;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,866;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,269;
U.S. Pat. No. D203,481;
U.S. Pat. No. D223,290;
U.S. Pat. No. D267,329;
U.S. Pat. No. D338,221;
U.S. Pat. No. 579,498;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,179;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,679,290;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,747;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,723;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,748;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,804;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,967;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,491;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,400;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,356;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,915;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,529;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,668;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,233;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,886;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,768;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,748;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,050;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,850;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,923;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,108;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,257;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,621;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,462;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,485;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,052;
U.S. Pat. No. D499,757 S;
U.S. Pat. No. D256,251;
U.S. Pat. No. 410,670;
U.S. Pat. No. D499,756 S;
U.S. Pat. No. D310,091;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,530;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,213;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,007;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,883;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,063;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,408;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,754,951;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,979;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,573;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,567;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,005;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,872,633;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,625;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,705;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,257;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,910;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,329;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,633;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,683;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,403;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,904;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,886;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,031;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,114;
DE 195 40 668 A1;
JP 7-129178;
JP 2000-267668; and
GB 2037049.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a retro-mountable bracket for a guitar designed and configured to increase the velocity of sound produced by the guitar installed with said bracket, thereby enhancing and improving the tonal effects thereof.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a bracket, preferably a pair of brackets, mounted to the body of a guitar, the bracket comprising an upper plate; a lower plate; and at least one cylinder securably mounted between the upper plate and lower plate in a generally upright or sloped orientation; the bracket being adapted and configured to increase the velocity of sound produced by a guitar, thereby enhancing and improving the tonal effects thereof, the bracket being further adapted and configured to facilitate the production of notes possessing a higher degree of clarity, definition, and sustenance, the bracket providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.